Computer Code
by gameplaya02
Summary: What would happen if Ash Ketchum didn't live in the era he did? What if he lived on earth after the pokemon world was deemed to poisonous? What if pokemon itself and the world we all know and love was completely digital? Welcome to Earth's Pokemon Digital Land. Sidenote: Will include previous characters, however it will not FULLY follow anime storyline.


**Hello and welcome to my new fic, "Computer Code." I put this up on my profile a little while ago, and I am really psyched for this so… enough of this rambling I know you guys wanna see the writing. So once again I'm starting with a prologue! (This is basically a preview, Iggychan89 might co-author)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is a trademark of the Nintendo franchise, I do not own anything besides this fanfiction.**

**Prologue.**

School; the bane of all eternity for students alike. However, it was a lucky day for a boy named Ash Ketchum. _School's nearly over._ Ash thought, his head slumped on his desk. His homeroom teacher was rambling on and on.

"… So have a great summer." The teacher said, however Ash was hearing none of it. _I can't believe I'm finally 13!_ He thought happily. Thirteen was the minimum age for beginning trainers on Earth. Ever since the pokemon world was infected, all humans had to evacuate to Earth. The people however demanded pokemon training, so the PLB decided to create a digital environment for people to train pokemon.

_Should I train pokemon? Or should I not, Dad doesn't seem to like the digital environment, but that's because he lived in the pokemon world. _Ash thought. He dismissed the pessimistic thinking with the shake of his head. He then shifted his gaze towards the clock. _10 seconds?_

He counted the remaining seconds down. _10, 9, 8, 7…. _Eventually, the end of school was brought with an ear-shattering bell to which all students erupted in cheers. In the midst of all the madness, Ash slung his bag on his back and went to greet his friend Ritchie.

"Have you made your decision?" Ritchie who was a soon-to-be trainer asked curiously. Ash shook his head sadly, he was quite confused. Ritchie smiled sympathetically.

"Tell you what, clear your head and tell me your decision this evening."

Ash looked at his friend in bewilderment; Ritchie wasn't usually the one to make such statements.

"Okay…" Ash replied reluctantly.

"Okay! Talk to you this evening, bye!" Ritchie headed to his house waving his hand in the air. _Yeah, we'll see._

Ash walked down the road to catch a bus back to Pallet Town, it took about an hour or two to get there. Ritchie however lived in Viridian. On Earth, everything was renamed to be as if it was the pokemon world, Earth was an unusually empty place, so the pokemon world habitants took over the planet as if it were their own. If Ash and Ritchie were to actually start a journey, they'd have to go to either Saffron or Viridian to enter the digital pokemon world.

Ash sat on a bench, waiting for the next bus to arrive. Once it did, Ash boarded and paid the small fare.

"Next stop, Pallet." The bus driver spoke through a microphone. As Ash went to his seat, he saw all the usual people on the bus. People who lived in Pallet usually had jobs in Viridian, thus taking the bus to get back home.

"Hello Ash!" An elderly woman by the name of Julie said brightly.

"Hello." Ash replied with a smile on his face. Aunt Julie was a kind-hearted soul and was easily one of the nicest people in Pallet. Ash then found a comfortable looking seat, in which he set his bag down first.

Ash sat down in said seat and drifted off.

_1 hour later…_

"Ash, wake up darling." Julie shook Ash gently, trying to awake him from his slumber. Ash's eyes shot wide open and he murmured a quick apology before picking up his bag and getting down from the bus.

"I'll see you around Ash!" Julie bid her farewell. Ash waved his hand before walking over to his house. It was nearly 6:00 o clock Ash estimated. The sun was setting, creating a purplish red sky.

_Hope I'm not late for dinner._ Ash hoped. _I wonder if Mom's making pizza…_

He indulged in the thoughts of delicious food and before he knew it he had reached his abode. He quickly rang the doorbell and entered into his house. Ash's father, Jonathan Ketchum was watching television with Ash's elder brother, Caleb.

"Hi guys." Ash announced his presence. He got a lively "hi" in return. He went upstairs to freshen up as well as think about Ritchie's offer. _Should I? Or should I not, if I don't then I'll have to return to school. Maybe a little adventure in my life could help…_

"Ash! Get down here for dinner!" Delia shouted from downstairs. Ash smiled, he hadn't missed dinner. As he walked down the stairs, he began to drool. _Smells good!_ Ash thought excitedly.

What he saw definitely complimented the mouth-watering smell. Roasted chicken covered in gravy with mashed potatoes.

"Looks good mom!" Ash cheered.

Delia smiled at her youngest son. "Well it is for a special occasion."

Ash looked a bit dumbfounded. "What special occasion?"

This time Delia looked dumbfounded. "Don't you want to become a trainer?"

This was accompanied by curious looks from both his dad and his brother.

"Who told you guys I wanted to become a trainer?" Ash demanded. As far as he knew, he had never discussed the possibility of becoming a trainer.

"You used to talk about it all the time, don't you remember? You did want to become a trainer, we assumed you still did." Caleb said.

This sentence struck him; he _did _want to become a trainer. All those days researching about pokemon, it was only about a year ago when he discontinued researching. He realized that life had gotten in the way of his passion, pokemon training.

"You're right; I _do _want to become a trainer." Ash said still a bit shocked. Jonathan Ketchum chuckled a bit at his son's confusion.

"Okay, enough. Let's have dinner, it's getting cold already!" Caleb complained. If there was one thing all Ketchum's had in common, it was the love for food.

"Let's eat!" Ash cried, no longer confused about his life's objective. _Better call Ritchie, he'll be overjoyed to know that I'm going to go on a journey_. Ash thought as he pushed away his plate.

"I'm going to go call Ritchie." Ash said as he got up from his chair. His family who were still eating merely grunted in reply.

He whipped out his phone and quickly dialed Ritchie's number.

"Hello?" Ritchie asked.

"Hey, I've decided I do want to be a trainer."

There was some momentary silence before….

"I told you so!" Ritchie shouted partly in joy and partly because he was right.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it get to your head." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow for registration." With that he hung up the phone, not letting Ash to question him. _What do you mean registration is tomorrow!_ Ash wanted to ask, however there was no one to answer his question.

"Guys? Registration's tomorrow." Ash said from across the room.

"You do realize registration also means you leave on the same day right?" Caleb said in a cocky tone.

Ash's mouth dropped open a bit. _Tomorrow? I have to leave tomorrow? _

"Ash," Delia pushed her plate away, eyes welling up. "We'll all miss you!"  
Delia embraced her son, and got one more light one from his dad. Caleb decided to snort instead.

"I'll go pack your clothes and all necessary things." Delia said and went off to do just that.

"Well, I guess you're leaving tomorrow." Jon said. Ash merely looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

**So whaddaya think? Pretty good huh? Well I hope you guys enjoyed, I did go quite overboard with the prologue, it could pass as a chapter for Pete's sake! Whatever, I just hope you guys enjoyed (repeat lol) SO PLEASE REVIEW! I don't think I'll need OC's, but if I do I'll just post it in the beginning of a chapter. BTW every chapter will have CC in front of it. Just saying. **


End file.
